A new Life for Bree Tanner
by Fallenangel3x4x
Summary: What if Bree Tanner was able to live, with the Cullens? Would she be able to control herself and live in peace?


_The fear, the pain that went through my body was like feeling the way people feel and tell people what it was like to be burned alive.'_

_I had lived though that, now my eyes were ruby red, and all I wanted was the taste of humans._

_To see what it felt like to kill. I liked it. I watched as all my friends were killed that day on the field. _

_They weren't just my friends they were a family, even though I had only became friends with two of the 15 that were left. _

_Others either left the small ally way in Seattle or were killed trying to get the blood of the humans. The way the left, and died in front of me, the screams would always seem to go back and hunt me._

"If you do surrender will give you a safe environment to live in. You will not be harmed and you shall live in peace with my family," the blonde one said to me offering his hand with his wife right beside me.

I smiled, and felt relaxed. I took the blondes one hand joined by the woman, the mother of the golden eyed vampires.

I felt a smile appear on my lips_, was this really going to be my home. Was what Riley had told us all a lie? _I felt anger rise inside me but didn't let it slip out of me

That was when the red eyed vampires came. They weren't the ones, I knew of. "It seems we missed an entertaining fight." One of them said.

"If you came five minutes ago, you wouldn't have missed it," said the mind reader.

I stood in back of them, just waiting.

The blonde one was the first one to spot me. "It seems you missed one. Tell me your name, who created you?" she asked in a harsh voice.

I was about to open my mouth that was when it hit me. The agonizing pain as if my whole entire body was on fire.

"Don't do that. She'll tell you everything she told us, and perhaps more." The motherly vampires said to the blonde vampire

I was in the back still screaming, when she the blonde stopped, I took a unneeded breath. "Bree that is what Riley called me. He said our thoughts were not safe." I said quickly and stood up.

"She didn't know what she was doing, she wasn't taught properly, she was created out of revenge. The creator is gone for good, but please. We will teach her right from wrong. Don't destroy her." The blonde fatherly vampire said.

The blonde girl was fairly angry, and just decided to let it go. "Fine, you have exactly a year to get this newborn to your standings, otherwise I will be sure to end her life and I'll be the one to do it." The blonde vampires said and left with the other vampires.

The family smiled and the one the mind reader quickly took the human girl home and to see Jacob.

"Esme, Alice, Jasper, why don't you take Bree hunting for animals while I go and help Jacob." The blonde male said and kissed his wife and left.

The mother of the family came by my side, and put a hand on my shoulder. "We're going to teach you our way but you have to follow us, no wondering off, and no goofing off." Esme said looking at her.

I nodded and perfectly understood. I just smiled.

I followed the rest of the family into the woods and all the way through to Canada to make sure, there weren't any vampires around.

"See that dear, Bree." the pixie like vampire asked. "I've seen you already do perfectly well on your first hunt, but now you need to prove yourself, that you can do it." She told me.

I looked at it and ran after it; the others were right behind me. I quickly jumped up onto it, broke its neck and drank out all of the blood leaving a blood stain on my jacket.

"Very good," Jasper said, taking his chance at a mountain lion while the two females worked on dears.

I watched them do their share.

"We'll do this every Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday. By the next five months you will have golden eyes per say, but it's going to take a lot of concentration." Jasper told me.

"My name is Jasper, this is my wife Alice, and of course my mother Esme. The male vampire the blonde is our father Carlisle, and the husband of Esme. The blonde female, the stood near us was Rosalie and her husband Emmett. The mind reader is Edward, and the human girl is Bella. They are together." Jasper explained to me.

"Let's just get you home, dear Bree. Safe, new clothes and a warm shower." Esme told me.

I followed the rest of the family to their home. I looked at the home and smiled wide. "This is where you live. It's beautiful so open." I told everyone once we got to the hill top, that showed the house just below.

"Esme designed this home and the rest of us build it, with Alice's visions it worked perfectly just as Esme drew it." Jasper told me.

Alice took my arm and led me upstairs, to the second floor and into a room, she opened it up. "I saw you before we met you. You were living with us, and well this is your room." Alice told me.

I took a step inside and looked around. The walls were a deep purple with one side a full book case and a large flat screen TV just in between. One of the walls was all windows. The opposite side was my closet and my bathroom. The wall next to the door was a queen sized bed, it was lavender.

"It is perfect, I love it." I told them smiling. "I'll make a hot bath and put out clothes for you." Alice said doing as she said she would.

"It's ready." Alice said. "We will be on the top floor." Alice said and left me alone.


End file.
